Shinsō
Shinsō (神鎗, God Spear; Viz "Sacred Spear") is the former Zanpakuto spirit of Gin Ichimaru. After his wielders death, Shinsō went missing only to later appear in Hueco Mundo by unknown means. She has aligned herself within Dávila Leggoreta's Army as the masked assassin Emono (獲物, prey). Appearance A tall woman, Shinsō has long black hair and brown eyes. Wearing a outfit with little covering, it consists of a red bra, connected to several black straps which connect to a choker around her neck. She wears a red skirt, with a lone white circle on the center of the belt. Through the two belt loops, a piece of cloth hangs down not yet tightened. She wears long red high heeled boots as well, that also connect to her skirt. Along her skin are multiple scars, obviously a homage to her abilities. As Emono, she shrouds herself in a long white cloak and wears a skull shaped mask on her head. Directly on the forehead of the mask, is an octagon of black circles. She also has shown to wear modified boots, her current ones not being high-heeled. Personality Similar to her former master, she is a crazed murderer with an overuse of sarcasm and mocking politeness. A shifty person, she is a brute in her own right. Having a disdain for Shinigami for an unknown reason, her dreams are to slaughter the Captains of the Soul Society and enjoy the taste of their blood. Enjoying to toy with her opponents, she will lead them on with a mock smile and cheery disposition. Her real colors come out when she is hit with a memory of her past, as the Zanpakuto of Gin Ichimaru. Taking on a sadistic, blood thirsty and fight loving being Shinsō has often been mistaken for a man. Another unique trait of her is her sickening addiction to dried persimmon. A "love" brought onto her by her former master, she utterly detests them but cannot seem to get enough of them. Despite her masculine and sadistic personality, she has a soft side once seen crying beneath her mask while eating the dried persimmon. Obviously proof that she still has feelings for Gin. Abilities *'Enhanced Speed': Quite fast and skillfully agile, Shinsō has proven to move at instantaneous speeds. Stated to not utilize Shunpo, Shinsō's speed has shown to surpass even Dávila. Utilizing her speed in battle, she can quickly strike her opponents with her Zanpakuto and even appear to leave after images in her place. *'Zanpakuto Materialization': Able to materialize her Zanpakuto form for use, she has shown to summon her wakizashi form. Able to skillfully utilize her Zanpakuto in this form, she can easily over power larger opponents. By repeating the release command Shoot to Kill, she can release forward a stream of white light that can impale her opponents over a distance. **'Poison Excretion': Able to excrete a unique poison originally shown to be utilized in Bankai, Shinsō can excrete a unique poison that when exposed to the poison it can break down the target(s) cells. When stabbing her opponents, the amount of time the blade is inside them results in the amount of poison that is excreted into her opponents. *'Garganta': Shown to utilize the unique ability known as Garganta by unknown means. Able to slice the air, a black portal will open before Shinsō allowing her passage to the Soul Society and to Hueco Mundo, and by extension the Human World. It is believed she gained this skill during Gin's time in Hueco Mundo. Forms Able to utilize the Zanpakuto sword form of Shinsō, she has proven to be quite skillful in using it. Taking the form of a wakizashi. The hilt is light-blue with a tsuba made of two slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make an open oval, resembling an "S". * Shikai: In its Shikai, Shinsō's blade glows white and extends at high speed to impale Gin's opponents from a distance. The blade also carries tremendous force when extending, as seen when Gin pushes both Ichigo Kurosaki and the giant Jidanbō out from under the Seireitei gate, despite the latter being firmly braced under it. In addition, Gin can maintain the extension and swing the activated Shinsō in wide arcs, attacking multiple targets quickly and simultaneously. Shinsō is capable of reaching a maximum length equivalent to one hundred times its original length, earning it the nickname Hyapponzashi (百本差し, Hundred-span) when Gin was younger. :Shikai Special Abilities: Able to utilize a unique weaker poison than the poison utilized in Bankai. This poison is able to break down the target on a cellular level. Not an immediate effect, it takes 14 hours for the poison to kill the target. If Shinsō was to initiate Bankai, the poison's effects will speed up. *Bankai: Kamishini no Yari (神殺鎗, God-Killing Spear): In her Bankai state, Shinsō does not change in appearance at all, retaining its small wakizashi form. However, as Kamishini no Yari, the blade is capable of reaching lengths equivalent to 13 kilometers (roughly 8.1 miles) at 500 times the speed of sound. The blade can also retract to its normal size at the same rate. Gin has also stated his Bankai is not as fast or as long as he claims but he hasn't elaborated on this statement further to determine what he is specifically referring to. :Bankai Special Ability: Gin's Bankai's main basic abilities are essentially the same possessed by his Shikai, but its power, length and speed are vastly amplified. The blade's tremendous cutting power is significantly increased, to the point where Gin is capable of swiftly cutting an entire town in half with a single stroke while standing a great distance away. * Poison: Kamishini no Yari's true ability as well as its deadliest aspect is not based on its length or speed but rather its ability to turn into dust for just a second when it expands out and contracts. There is a deadly poison inside the blade that dissolves and breaks down cells. He can leave a sliver of his Zanpakuto in an opponent when he retracts Kamishini no Yari, allowing him to kill an opponent at any time when he chooses to by uttering the release command "Kill, Kamishini no Yari" (殺せ, 神殺鎗, Korose, Kamishini no Yari) for the technique, while placing his hand up to the target. The result causes the target to completely break down and dissolve at the cellular level from the inside out. * Blade Extension & Contraction: Gin has made claim that his Bankai can achieve its full length at 500 times the speed of sound: exactly 171,500 meters per second in order to arrive at its full length of 13km in under 0.08 seconds, which would make Kamishini no Yari not the longest Zanpakutō, but the fastest. Because the blade's extension and contraction speed is a highly dangerous ability, Gin tends to downplay its speed whenever he talks about his Zanpakutō, and instead focuses on the length and power of the blade in order to gain a psychological advantage over his opponent. * Butō (舞踏, Dance (Step)): By adopting a stance where he firmly grips Kamishini no Yari with both hands and places the Zanpakutō's hilt squarely to the center of his chest, Gin is able to unleash the tremendous extension and contraction properties of his Bankai to an even more terrifying extent than its normal state. This occurs in the form of a piercing maneuver where the extension and contraction of the blade becomes almost completely-unseen to even the most-diligent of observers. * Butō: Renjin (舞踏連刃, Dance (Step) Serial Blade): This ability repeats the action of extending and subsequently contracting Kamishini no Yari, as observed within the technique Butō, multiple times in rapid succession. The entirety of this process is completed in a mere moment, resulting in the individual steps involved in this technique becoming virtually indistinguishable from each other, generating an apparent mass of numerous blades that leaves little opportunity for the intended victim to evade successfully. Trivia * Wether she changes appearance in Bankai is yet to be revealed. Category:Zanpakuto